


Love Me In The Daylight

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Poems and Such [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Sam, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sam Loves Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could be either Sam or Dean's POV,<br/>Whichever one you'd rather read it from,<br/>But I kind of read it more from Sam's perspective.</p><p>*ARTWORK NOW ADDED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me In The Daylight

 

Stolen kisses,  
Furtive touches,  
Dead of night,  
Careful hushes,  
That's what we have.  
But don't think for one moment  
That I'm ashamed of us.  
I'd kiss you in broad daylight,  
For everyone to see.  
Why not?  
It's not like there's anyone left who cares.  
I want it all. A relationship.  
You're all that I have left.  
Why can't we have it all?  
I love you, and I want the world to know.  
So love me in the daylight,  
Darling, not just in the night.

 

 


End file.
